Washio Sumi's Chapter - Soul
Yuki Yuna is a Hero: Washio Sumi's Chapter - Soul (結城友奈は勇者である: 鷲尾すみの章 - 魂, Yuki Yuna wa Yuusha De Aru: Washio Sumi no Sho - Tamashii) is the second of three films based on the light novel Washio Sumi is a Hero. It aired on April 15th, 2017. The film also serves as episodes 3 and 4 of the second season of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime, which aired on October 20 and October 27, 2017 (respectively). Summary Aki-sensei is seen observes the girls train, and gives them time to rest afterward. Sumi begins by purifying herself in the backyard well when a family member informs her Sonoko has arrived. Much to Sumi's surprise, Sonoko is riding in the back of a limo. She greets her friend in English, and continually rambles about 'Kagawa Life'. Later, the girls are at Sonoko's house in a large dressing room. They force Gin to wear frilly dresses and other strange outfits until Sonoko forces Sumi herself to wear a Western-style dress. While Sumi admits it's beautiful, she later thinks she's a failure at being a Japanese patriot. After an eventful few weeks of school, Sumi and Sonoko meet Gin's family from afar. With break over, Sumi worries that they may not be able to protect their world, but Gin and Sonoko assure her that it'll be fine with the three of them working together. During a class trip, Gin helps her friends make Yakisoba (promising to teach them how to cook one day) and the group chats with each other on the balcony of one of the structures. Walking along a path, time stops, and the girls transform to fight, though they're annoyed their trip has been interrupted. Two Vertex arrive and despite a fierce beginning, the arrival of a third Vertex catches them off guard. It heals the other two Vertex, allowing the Scorpion Vertex to badly injure Sumi and Sonoko, leaving them unable to walk. Gin moves them away from the battlefield where they'll be safe and says she'll take over, adding a 'See ya.' Gin catches up with the Vertex, stating they'll never cross the line as long as she's there. She engages in a battle, managing to land many hits before the Sagittarius Vertex stabs her through the chest with one of its arrows and the Scorpion Vertex throws her to the ground. Barely able to move, Gin forces herself back on her feet and resumes fighting, thinking of her friends and family. Fueled by rage and will, she tells them that they'll never amount to what humans can do and shouts "IT'S OUR SPIRIT!" as she is struck again and again by the Vertex's needles. Sumi and Sonoko limp across the battlefield, finding a burnt ground and later Gin, standing upright and staring at the barrier's wall. Sumi congratulates her friend on the victory but realizes Gin isn't moving. Sonoko says in tears she was supposed to cook with them, and Sumi agrees, saying her friend's name. Though Gin's body remains standing, it is clear that she's dead and she will never answer. The two girls kneel to the ground and wail. Side Stories In addition to the main tale, there were a few additional segments worth following. Sonoko's Dream: Appearing 3 times, Sonoko's Dream accounts some very strange dreams the girl had. Most of the segments end up with the team dining at Ines and Sonoko saying "And that's how the dream went". The first dream chronicles her desire to see Sumi preform as an idol, with a crowd of Sancho pillows watching. The second is Sonoko asking Sumi to "Look over here~", but she reveals she is in fact, a masked vigilante named 'Kokubo Kamen'. The third is the aftermath of the School Orientation, in which Aki-sensei forbids them Udon for a week. Sonoko wakes up crying over her nightmare. Sumi says she needs to go to a hospital while Gin sits dumbfounded. School Orientation: For the first graders, Sumi and Sonoko decide to put on a patriotic show based upon the dream Sonoko had, which had excited Sumi. After a song, the class becomes EXTREMELY riled up and Aki-sensei scolds them for taking it a little too far. Writing: While drawing on a chalkboard, Sumi states she wants to become a historian. Asking Sonoko and Gin what they wanna be when they grow up, Sonoko says she is an online novelist, and wishes to be a professional someday. Gin wants to raise a family and therefore 'become a bride'. Later, Sumi sees the reviews for Sonoko's novel "Space Sancho", and attempts to write one herself. She gains bad reviews the next day, despite her 'patriotism'. Later, Sonoko gains a love letter and Sumi is baffled. She then finds a letter for herself and opens it, wishing it to be a love letter...only to find out it's a complaint about her class behavior from an anon. Angry, she burns it. Character Appearances By order of appearances: * Aki-sensei * Nogi Sonoko * Minowa Gin * Washio Sumi Hero Diary Entries : Words in brackets were previously censored by the Taisha. Film/Episode 3 "One plus one plus one would not equal three, but ten. The three of us believed we could do it. We had to. The enemy is called "Vertex": Abominations born from a virus. We have to repel them. However, why call them "Vertex"... A word which means "pinnacle"? At that time, I still didn't know that the Vertex were created by the gods." Episode 4 "of years ago, according to documents of the A.D. era, friends that you wanted to stay with forever... were called called "BFFs". It was kind of an interesting word, and I liked it. The three of us are best friends forever. Even now, I feel like they're right here beside me." Soundtracks } | Washio Sumi OST #12 |- | | 21:38-22:41 | | Washio Sumi OST #18 |- | | 22:42- | | |- | | 24:19-24:33 | | Washio Sumi OST #31 |- | | 0:00-0:25 (Episode 4) | | Washio Sumi OST #2 |- | | 0:35-1:34 | | Washio Sumi OST #3 |- | | 1:35-3:04 | | |- | | 3:29-4:20 | Unreleased Track #1 | |- | | 5:18-6:01 | Unreleased Track #2 | |- | | 6:05-6:13 | | Washio Sumi OST #26 |- | | 6:49-7:43 | | Washio Sumi OST #14 |- | | 8:08-8:43 | | Washio Sumi OST #13 |- | | 10:10-12:07 | | Washio Sumi OST #12 |- | | 13:12-14:24 | | Washio Sumi OST #5 |- | | 15:00-16:07 | | Washio Sumi OST #6 |- | | 17:47-18:41 | | Washio Sumi OST #9 |- | | 19:27-20:17 | | Washio Sumi OST #27 |- | | 22:42-24:09 | | |- | | 24:12-24:26 | | Washio Sumi OST #31 |} Notes Unreleased Tracks: # "Everyday Life" - includes guitar and flute. A simple, carefree tune that plays during slice-of-life scenes. # "Training Camp" - includes percussion and bass. Plays during the training montage at Sanshu Sun Beach. # "Sumi's History Lessons" - includes brass instruments. A fanfare that plays during Sumi's enthusiastic history explanations. # "Fashion Show" - includes percussion, bass, and guitar. Plays when Gin and Sonoko force Sumi to try on an exquisite Western gown. # "Kokubou Kamen's Theme" - includes brass instruments. A patriotic song used for Kokubou Kamen. "Silver-Colored Memories" : Main article: "Silver-Colored Memories" A short story was released with the Blu-ray of the movie called "Silver-Colored Memories"(銀色の記憶). The story is about Sumi and Sonoko helping Gin prepare a birthday present for her younger brother. Trivia * This is by far the most violent of any of the Yuusha de Aru animation projects, featuring copious amounts of blood, Gin losing her arm, and of course, Gin's body after she dies. Gallery wasuyubd2.PNG|Blu-ray/DVD cover silvercoloredmemories.JPG|Cover for the bonus short story "Silver-colored Memories" s2ep3-1.jpg s2ep3-2.jpg s2ep3-3.jpg s2ep3-4.jpg s2ep3-5.jpg s2ep3-6.jpg s2ep4-1.jpg s2ep4-2.jpg s2ep4-3.jpg s2ep4-4.jpg s2ep4-5.jpg s2ep4-6.jpg Navigation Category:Anime